monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pseudorathian
English Name: Pseudorathian Romaji: Nise Rioreia Japanese: 偽 リオレイア Size: Medium The "False Queen of the land" - Pseudorathian is a Flying Wyvern, first introduced in the fan - made game, Monster Hunter Z. Appearance Pseudorathian is slightly smaller and slimmer in build compared to the Rathian. It has a lighter shade of green on its scales, dark green spikes on its back, on its front claws on its wings, and on the tip of its tail. Its wings also have dark scales arranged in a flame-like pattern. Other than these, there is nothing else different from a Pseudorathian to a Rathian. Behaviour Pseudorathian are '''ALL '''female, with no male counterpart. In the mating season, Pseudorathian has a unique and rather devious way to reproduce - It first finds a nest belonging to a Rathalos and a Rathian. Since Rathalos and Rathian nest and look after their young together in the mating season, the Pseudorathian waits until it is the Rathalos' turn to go out and hunt and the Rathian's turn to look after the young. The Pseudorathian then lures the Rathian out of the nest by flushing her wing membranes with blood, colourizing the flame pattern on her wings. This colour catches the Rathian's attention and causes it to investigate the source. The Pseudorathian then attacks and injects the Rathian with a paralyzing toxin from her tail, immobilizing her. When the Rathalos returns, the Pseudorathian unleashes a mist from her wings, and spreads it around the Rathalos. When the Rathalos inhales this mist, his body becomes extremely flooded with testosterone, therefore making the Rathalos extremely aggressive and have the instant need to mate (This mist however has a different effect on humans - it puts them to sleep). The Pseudorathian then offers herself to the Rathalos as they mate inside the nest, with the Rathian still paralyzed outside of the nest. When the courtship is over, the Pseudorathian injects the Rathalos with the paralyzing toxin from her tail, and leaves the nest. The Pseudorathian will be able to lay its eggs after a week. In her body is a special gene that turns all of the babies into Pseudorathians (therefore all female) when the eggs are still inside her. The Pseudorathian hunts from the skies, spotting prey such as Aptonoth or Rhenoplos, then dive bombing them, stabbing them with her tail to paralyze them. Despite the Pseudorathian's slim body structure, it is very powerful, and is able to take down big prey like Titanodonts, or fight off foes, most especially other wyverns like Tigrex in the Sandy Plains, or Agnaktor in the volcano. Abilities As said, Pseudorathian is capable of producing a mist fron under its wings that causes Rathalos to become extremely flooded with testosterone, or in humans' case, puts them to sleep. The spikes on Pseudorathian's tail are filled with a paralyzing neurotoxin and she also possesses a flame sac inside her body that helps her produce fireballs and flamethrowers from her mouth. If Pseudorathian is not cautious with the mist she produces from under her wings, she can even cause other species of Flying Wyvern, such as Tigrex or Barioth (as long as they are male) to become pumped up with testosterone. Attacks Pseudorathian utilizes both attacks from Rathalos and Rathian, yet some are completely new. Notes *Pseudorathian's wings and head can be broken, and her tail can be cut. *Pseudorathian rests in the secret area of the Wilting Lands when weakened. *G Rank + Pseudorathians will instantly perform a frontflip attack after the Fake Death. Trivia *Pseudorathian's jaws make a unique sound when they snap, that is similar to that of a Gunlance's Wyvern Fire attack ready to be used again. **This is due to the teeth interlocking at a certain angle, pushing air out from all directions. *Her roar has the longest range out of all the True Wyverns in Monster Hunter Z. *Pseudorathian can be hunted starting at HR39 (39 ☆ quests), that is, close to the end of High Rank quests and the start of G Rank quests. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation